


The Problem Child

by sawbones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bratty Genji, M/M, Pre-Blackwatch, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: Genji knows his new bodyguard is actually an undercover agent sent to spy on his father, and he doesn't really care so long as he gets his way.





	The Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the F*ck The Payload anthology.   
> Set pre-Blackwatch but Genji is over 18.

“You’re not like other bodyguards,” Genji said, framed in the doorway of the ornamental garden shrine, “In fact, Mr Smith, I don’t think you’re a bodyguard at all.”

Gabe could do little more than stare at him, wide-eyed and tight-lipped. The commslink in the palm of his hand cut to static, dropping the call mid-way through Jack’s tinny voice demanding a mission update. He hoped there had been nothing too incriminating, but Genji’s coy expression made him fear the worst. 

“Master Shimada,” Gabe said with a stiff-backed and shallow bow, pushing the device back into his jacket pocket in some vain attempt to hide it, “Your father sent me to look for you. I thought I might find you--”

Genji cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand, the sort of gesture that only really came easily to those used to absolute power. Like most things the Shimadas did, such a simple action still brushed Gabe the wrong way. He clenched his jaw to stop himself speaking ‘out of turn’, but Genji didn’t seem to mind.

“My English is better than your Japanese, so don’t bother,” he said with a fox’s smile. He took a step forward, his knuckles brushing the wooden wall like he was checking it was real. He leaned against it, his eyes still on Gabe.

“How much did you hear?” Gabe asked, resisting the urge to wet his lips, to shift from foot to foot, or any of the other dozens of nervous tics that he been beaten out of him in training. He squared his shoulders, kept his gaze level; if the jig was up, he didn’t feel like dancing for Genji’s amusement - he knew the youngest Shimada like to play with his food.

“Enough,” Genji said. He rolled one shoulder in an easy shrug, “I could have guessed anyway, you are not very subtle. You bow and call my father your master, but being ordered around makes your blood boil and you do not hide it well. You were never a bodyguard, that much was obvious.”

Gabe wasn’t exact surprised by the observation - he’d protested the assignment since he’d first been briefed on it, but he’d been told then that it was more important to have a reliable agent than a good actor in this position, since there was no way he was ever going to amount to anything but another nameless goon during the mission. The brass failed to account for something as unpredictable and powerful as the whims of Sojiro’s sons, the youngest of whom took a shine to Gabe immediately.

Maybe it was the appeal of flaunting an American guard like an imported foreign car, or maybe it was the fact Gabe was more physically capable than any man in the Shimada employ, it didn’t matter. Genji had singled him out, named him as one of his own - he had many bodyguard, glorified babysitters mostly, but Gabe was the one he took with him wherever he went. It made his job a hell of a lot harder, and Gabe had never really understood why at first - but as Genji took a step towards him and put his hand on his chest, slender fingers curling around his suit lapel, things began to make sense.

“Well, what now?” Gabe asked, trying to stay cold even as Genji pressed up against him, teeth flashing in a sharp grin. They boy was fucking pretty and he knew it; worse than that, he knew everyone _else_ knew it too, Gabe included.

“You can stop trying to reach your gun, for a start. If you make one wrong move, I will scream so loud every guard in Hanamura will be here in seconds. You might be good, Mr Smith, but you are not that good,” Genji said. He’d let go of Gabe’s lapel, but only to try and loosen his black tie instead, “As for what comes next, well, I think we can make a deal.”

Gabe’s hand froze where it was creeping towards the pistol tucked into the back of his belt, instead coming round to grab Genji’s wrist, jerking it away from his neck. He loomed over the boy by at least a head, but it didn’t seem to intimidate him in the slightest. 

“Is this really what you want?” Gabe asked, tightening his grip enough that Genji began to squirm. There was no doubt he could break free of the hold in seconds if he wanted, Gabe knew his skills were incredible for someone his age, but he didn’t. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it, “You’re fine compromising your family’s empire - for what, a quick fuck?”

“It’s my father’s empire, not mine. Cleaning up the mess is what Hanzo’s for,” Genji said, with only a slight pout as he worked a firm thigh between Gabe’s legs, “Besides, I’ve risked more for less.”

Gabe was caught between a laugh and a grown; why wasn’t he surprised? He might have only been in the Shimada’s employ for a few months but he’d seen enough of Genji’s antics that he could believe it. He narrowed his eyes and pushed him away as much as he could, but it wasn’t very effective when he came right back.

“Stop pretending to think about it and  _ fuck _ me,” Genji insisted with a particularly demanding grind of his thigh that made Gabe shiver; he was already half-hard despite his resistance, and Genji was shameless in his own arousal. He rubbed against him like a cat in heat, craning to reach Gabe’s lips. When Gabe turned his head away, he thumped him on the chest with a balled up fist, “ _ Hey!  _ Don’t ignore me.”

Genji barely had a second to react before he found himself flipped around, his face shoved against the wall of the shrine with his arm twisted halfway up his back. Gabe had him pinned in place with his whole weight, but it wasn’t hard when he was only squirming to push back against him than escape. He knew it was a bad idea, but if his cover was blown, he might as well get something out of the mess before he had to ghost.

“You really are a fucking brat, you know that?” he hissed against Genji’s ear. The boy only grinned.

“Left pocket,” was all he said. When Gabe reached in there with his free hand, his fingers met a small cool bottle and a foil wrapper; he sneered. 

“Of course. Did you come looking for me, or would anyone do?” he asked.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Mr Smith,” Genji laughed, a bright and playful sound that grated on Gabe’s last nerve. He let go of Genji’s arm to reach around and tear at the button and fly of his pants, pulling them down to just below his peachy ass. His own pants followed suit and he drew his cock into his palm, stroked it a few times until he was fully hard. It didn’t take much; Gabe would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it before, fantasised about pinning Genji to a wall and shutting him the hell up in the best way he knew how.

Skin on skin felt good enough that he was content just to rock between Genji’s cheeks for a moment, a slow, dry grind that made his gut clench deliciously. It couldn’t last too long though, and already Genji was getting audibly impatient, swearing under his breath in Japanese as he pushed his hips back against every thrust. Gabe imagined he could spend hours teasing Genji until he was begging for it, but they didn’t have hours to waste. 

“Get  _ on _ with it,” Genji said, even as Gabe was already slicking his fingers; it earned him a swift slap across his ass that made him jump. Before he could even complain, Gabe pushed two fingers into him without preamble, pulling a pained hiss from him.

“You want me to rush this? Think you can handle it?” he asked, scissoring his fingers for emphasis; he knew he wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin, but he was still tighter than he expected Genji laughed again, breathlessly this time, and nodded his head. 

“Come on,” he goaded, “Come on, just fuck me already.”

Gabe ignored Genji’s demands, continuing to rock his fingers into the young man. It would do him some good to learn a little patience - and besides, he liked to watch as he worked him open, fingers disappearing into his silky heat so effortlessly. Part of him wished he’d manhandled him into another position so that he could kiss him, but he settled for curling over him, tugging lightly on his ear with careful teeth until he was shivering with need. 

Gabe pulled away, but only to tear open the foil square with his teeth and roll the condom onto himself. He tossed the wrapper aside, and after applying more slick to himself, the bottle of lube followed suit - however, when he pressed the head of his cock against Genji’s entrance, he was stopped by a hand reaching back.

“W-wait--” Genji said, sounding like he was already struggling to keep his composure, “Before we do this, tell me your name-- your real name.”

This time it was Gabe’s turn to laugh, “What, like not knowing your partner’s name has ever stopped you before.”

With one hand on his hip and the other gripping the back of his collar for leverage, Gabe pushed his way into Genji in one long, slow stroke, all the way until he bottomed out and Genji was left a squirming, panting mess. He hardly gave him a moment to adjust before he started moving, picking up a rhythm that was barely short of punishing. Genji felt just as good around his cock as he thought he would, tight and hot and so responsive to every movement, already trying to push back against him to meet his thrusts. 

“You’re holding back. C’mon, harder,” Genji whined. Gabe gave him another resounding open-palmed slap across his ass, hard enough to make his palm sting. Genji squealed, so he did it again.

“You’ll take what I give you--” Gabe said, teeth gritted. Even so, he did pick up his pace, not caring about accidentally hurting Genji anymore when it was clearly what the boy wanted. He spanked him one more time, drawing another shameless moan from him, his asscheeks glowing a cheerful pink. One hand moved from where it was braced against the wall to reach between his legs, maybe bring himself some relief, but Gabe caught him by the wrist again and pinned it to the wall, “--and you’ll cum on my cock or not at all.”

Genji shuddered, tensing around Gabe hard enough to make him hiss through his teeth in bone-deep pleasure. He was getting close already, they both were; Genji was reduced to babbling nonsense, a string of pleas falling from his lips. He begged so prettily that Gabe almost took pity on him -  _ almost _ being the keyword as he continued to ruthlessly fuck into him. 

When Gabe came, it was with a shout he had to swallow down and damn near choke on, unless he wanted every other guard in Hanamura to come running. His thrusts began to slow even as he kept rocking into Genji until they were both shaking and over-sensitised, and with one last hard stroke sent the boy over the edge too with a keening whine, fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white.

Never much of a cuddler, Gabe pulled out and rolled the condom off, tied it and tossed it. If he had more brain function left, he might have worried about leaving DNA behind, but he was too fucked-out and boneless to care. He tucked his softening cock away and began to tidy himself back up, doing up his pants and straightening his tie; after a second of though, he reached over and did the same for Genji while he was still recovering with his head resting against the wall, fondly running a palm over his pinked ass one last time.

Eventually Genji turned to face Gabe, and watched with hazy-eyed interest as he began to pack up the few pieces of equipment he’d been using to make his call and transfer the data. He caught Genji’s eye when he glanced up, and offered him a small shrug.

“It’s Gabe, if you really want to know,” he said, “My name, I mean.”

Genji’s smile was almost shy, uncharacteristically so. His hair was mussed and his cheeks were still flushed; he looked cute for a change, suddenly vulnerable, “Well, Gabe - will I see you again after tonight?”

It had been fun, but even if Genji wasn’t going to tell, his cover had still been compromised; Jack would have him on the first transport out of Hanamura before Sojiro found out and the info he’d collected became useless. Gabe patted Genji’s cheek on the way on the door, “I wouldn’t count on it, kid.”


End file.
